


One Color

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Mutation Side Effects, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her gift to him, to never wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Color

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: One Color](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1122700.html)

"Hey, Red."  
  
Jean smiled as she rolled over, waited a moment for Scott to finish clambering beneath the blankets, then curled up against him. "Hey," she said softly.  
  
She had the most vivid eyes and a darker, richer hue to her lips. He leaned down and kissed them before resting his head against hers and running one hand through the deeper color of her hair.  
  
He studied the strands for a long moment, frowning. "You dyed it."  
  
"Mm-hmm." She hummed her agreement, then added, "It's still red."  
  
Red lips, red hair. Her gift to him, to never wonder.  
  
"It's beautiful."


End file.
